


Lumpy’s Cake

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Birthday, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Sneezing from Flour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy is tasked with preparing his own birthday cake, but the flour causes him to sneeze.
Kudos: 1





	Lumpy’s Cake

It was a lovely day in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived, and a day Lumpy had been looking forward to. It was the day of his birthday, and he had promised all of his friends the day before that he would be in charge of making his birthday cake.

But what he didn’t realize was how much of a challenge it was going to be.

Lumpy had already beaten the egg to a perfect consistency, so he added some sugar and some butter to it. He then put the whisk in the bowl and began to mix it up, humming a bit as he did so. He also added a cup of milk, making sure it was the amount he needed for the recipe to come out just right.

Now that he’d done that, the next thing Lumpy had to do was sift some flour and add that to the mixture. Lumpy looked over to the bag of flour that he’d placed on the counter, a worried expression immediately appearing on his face.

Flour wasn’t something that Lumpy’s nose could handle all too well - then again, a lot of things weren’t. But once some of the white powder had even gotten close to his nose, it would start to tickle right there, and he would start to sneeze. On the plus side, however, Lumpy was glad it didn’t make him sneeze as massively as pepper - although it could make him sneeze loudly, if it bothered his nose enough. All that aside, the moose had to be careful.

Lumpy scooped some flour into a measuring cup, making sure it was the right amount. He then poured the flour into a handheld sieve that he held over the mixture, and put down the measuring cup. He began to sift the flour as slowly and softly as he could.

“Easy...” Lumpy said to himself, lightly tapping the side of the sieve with his hand. “Easy...”

As he did this, he couldn’t see a single particle of flour floating into the air. That being said, a very faint tickle made its way into his nose, causing his eyelids to lower.

“Ugh...” Lumpy groaned slightly as his snout twitched a bit. It was barely noticeable, only shaking sometimes, but he could feel it. He stopped tapping the sieve to rub his nose with the side of his hand. The tickle slowly went away, but he knew there was no way it was going to be gone for long.

Lumpy went back to sifting the flour, and soon all of it had made its way into the bowl. He smiled with relief and picked up the whisk so he could stir the mixture. He paused once to pick up a bottle of vanilla flavoring and apply a drop to it, but otherwise stirred the mixture for a good minute.

Soon the batter was ready to put in the oven. Lumpy poured it into a cake pan, then opened up the pre-heated oven to put it inside. Once he closed it, he set a timer on his phone for about 45 minutes. Then he smiled with a sigh of relief. All he had to do now was wait.

Just then, Lumpy felt a tickle in his nose, the same one that had risen while he was sifting the flour. He lowered his eyelids as his breath hitched, and his nostrils flared. He was going to sneeze.

“Ah, aaah... AAAAHHHHH-- CHOO!!!”

Lumpy shot his beck forwards as he released the sneeze. It felt quite forceful for some reason. He stood back up as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“That’s weird. Wonder why I sneezed...” Lumpy muttered to himself with a sniffle.

He turned his head to the side, but then his eyes widened in realization. The bag of flour was still open, and small clouds of flour were drifting from the opening. The powdery white dust was what had made Lumpy sneeze, and now that he’d realized that, his nose tickled even more.

“Oh, so that’s why...” Lumpy had just enough time to say that before he felt another sneeze coming on. He pulled his forefinger away from his nose and inhaled.

“Aaaah... HAAAAH... CHOOOOOOO!!!” A small amount of saliva came rushing out of his mouth this time around, but nothing was excessively sprayed. That being said, the tickle hadn’t gone away. “AHHHHHH-TCHOOOOOOO!!!”

Lumpy‘s forefinger came flying back under his nose, which now looked a bit red. His eyes watered a bit as well. There was no doubt about it; the flour was giving him one of his allergy attacks.

Lumpy rubbed his nose and walked out of the kitchen. He pulled a tissue out of the closest box he could find and wiped his nose with it. But he could still feel an itchy tickle in his nasal passages, and his nostrils flared up as they itched, too.

“Ah... Hah...” Lumpy inhaled, his eyes watering slightly. He held the tissue in front of his nostrils. Any moment now he was going to sneeze again. “Haaaaah... aaah...”

He rubbed his nose again with the tissue, thinking it had gone away - but out came another, “CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

The edges of the tissue fluttered as Lumpy fired another loud sneeze into it. Then he blew his nose, wiping it again as he sniffled rather audibly. He balled up the tissue, threw it into the trash can, then placed another tissue in his pocket.

Lumpy made his way back into the kitchen, rubbing his nose with his hand as he did so. He eyed the bag of flour rather nervously, knowing what he had to do to stop his sneezing. He had to pick it up and put it away in the cupboard. If only that was as easy to do as it was to say...

Lumpy went over to the bag and rolled the top up to seal it. He could feel his snout twitching and wiggling back and forth, but he had to ignore it. He then walked over to the cupboard and pulled the door open, placing the bag inside as soon as he could. It wasn’t until he closed the door again did he give in to another approaching sneeze.

“Ah... AH... HAH... TCHOO!!!” Lumpy doubled over as he exploded, and then pulled his tissue out of his pocket and wiped his nose. It wasn’t much help; he still needed to sneeze. “Aaah-haaah-choooooo!!”

Lumpy sniffled loudly as he wiped his nose again, rubbing the tissue back and forth against the end of his snout. When he pulled it away from his nostrils, however, it felt like his nose had started running. Lumpy moved the tissue back to his nose and blew for a few seconds. Then he wiped his nose a little more, looking a bit dazed.

Just then, the sound of the doorbell followed. Lumpy’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk in fear. He knew that one of his friends had arrived, most likely to check on his progress with the cake. But what he was worried about was how they would react when they saw him like this. And worse was that he still felt a light tickle in his nose. What if he even had to sneeze again while talking to them?

Lumpy balled up his used tissue and threw it into the trash can. He then picked up one of his clean, white handkerchiefs and made his way to the front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open.

“Hey, Lumpy!” Sniffles was standing at the door, a big smile upon his face.

Lumpy smiled, too. At least needing to sneeze in front of Sniffles wouldn’t be so bad; the anteater did adore hearing his sneezes, after all. “Hey, Sniffles. How are you?”

“I’m in a good mood, mostly because today’s your birthday,” Sniffles replied with a cute giggle.

Lumpy chuckled with him, but then a rather audible sniffle slipped out, quickly causing Sniffles to change the subject upon hearing it.

“Oh! Are you alright, Lumpy?”

The moose blushed in response, moving his free hand up to cover his nose.

“Yeah, I’m fine...” Lumpy replied. “I’m just a little sneezy.”

“Oh, really?” Sniffles asked. “Hm, I wonder why...”

Lumpy couldn’t tell if his friend was joking or not. He couldn’t focus on that for more than a few seconds, anyway; his nose had started to tickle again. He turned away from Sniffles, holding his handkerchief over his nose as his eyelids lowered and breath hitched.

“Aaaah... Haaaah...” inhaled Lumpy. Sniffles quickly realized what was going to happen, but he just stood and watched in anticipation. A final inhale later, Lumpy released. “HAAAAAAAHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

Unfortunately for Lumpy and Sniffles, that was a pretty big and loud sneeze. So big and loud, in fact, that it echoed for a couple of miles as well as through every room in the house. Sniffles couldn’t help but wince, his pupils shrunken in disbelief.

Lumpy turned back to Sniffles, rubbing his rather red nose with his forefinger as he gave a couple of loud sniffles.

“O-oh, my...” Sniffles said to himself, and then blessed Lumpy. “Gesundheit, Lumpy!”

“Thank you.” Lumpy continued to rub his nose, then blew into his handkerchief for a moment. Then he wiped his nose, holding the handkerchief in both of his hands. “S-sorry... I was making my birthday cake, and the flour gave me the sneezes...”

“Oh.” Sniffles giggled from just imagining it. “It’s alright, I’m not surprised. You do have the most sensitive nose of all the Tree Friends, after all.”

“Yes, I do.” Lumpy nodded in agreement and continued to wipe his nose.

“And speaking of cake...” Sniffles gave a couple of sniffs, followed by a deeper one. He sighed in satisfaction. “Something smells delicious!”

Lumpy moved out of the way so that Sniffles could come inside, and he did so. The two of them made their way into the kitchen, just as Lumpy’s alarm on his phone went off. He switched it off and opened up the oven - and from it came a fantastic scent. Lumpy didn’t even need to sniff to smell it.

He picked up some oven mitts and brought the pan out of the oven. Then he picked up a toothpick from a box, dipped it into the cake and pulled it out. He couldn’t find a single stain on it.

“Perfect!” said Lumpy.

“Oh, Lumpy, it does look perfect!” Sniffles said in agreement.

Lumpy removed the cake from the pan and placed it on a cooling rack. He then picked up two containers of vanilla frosting - one was white and one was blue - as well as a spreading spatula, and began to apply the frosting to the cake with Sniffles’ help.

“I’m sure me and everybody else will love eating this cake at the party,” Sniffles said.

“Me too,” Lumpy agreed.

But what Lumpy didn’t realize was that the flour hadn’t finished with his nose yet. So he still sniffled occasionally, thankfully without any mucus dripping out of his nose. After a few minutes, the cake had been decorated; it was mostly white, but had the words “Happy Birthday” written on it in the blue frosting.

“That looks delicious,” said Sniffles.

“It certainly does,” said Lumpy. He then gave a loud sniffle that lasted for almost two seconds. “Uugh...”

“Hm? That doesn’t sound like you’re feeling better,” Sniffles commented. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, except...” Lumpy’s nostrils flared up a bit as his eyelids lowered. He turned away from the cake, inhaled and sneezed mildly. “Aaah... Hah-choo!”

He doubled over slightly as he released the sneeze. Then he turned back to Sniffles as the moose rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“It’s probably gonna be a while before I’m done sneezing...” said Lumpy.

Sniffles couldn’t help but chuckle; as worried as he was for his friend, Lumpy’s sneeze and nose-rubbing were quite cute. “It’s alright. Bless you, Lumpy.”

“Thanks.” Lumpy continued to rub his nose a bit more. He still felt a mild tickle in his nose, but if anything, he was glad his friend didn’t see his sneezy situation as a big deal.

A few hours later, his birthday party was underway. While his friends were talking and laughing, Lumpy stood close to the doorway to the kitchen, watching his friends enjoy themselves. His nose was still feeling rather itchy, however.

“Aah... Aaah-choo!” Lumpy doubled over as he released a light sneeze, and then quickly placed his forefinger underneath his nose. “Excuse me,” he said as he rubbed his nose.

“Bless you,” said Toothy, who had heard the sneeze. “Are you feeling alright, Lumpy?”

Lumpy nodded, even though his nostrils were still flaring slightly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Lumpy claimed. “I was making my cake earlier today, and the flour gave me aah... Ahhh... a case of the... HAAAAH-TCHOOOO!!”

Lumpy threw his hand over his mouth as he sneezed again, and then resumed rubbing his nose with his forefinger.

“Bless you, Lumpy,” Toothy repeated. He then put his forefinger to his chin as he thought about Lumpy’s situation. “Hmm, I wonder if you’re allergic to flour...”

Lumpy sniffled, trying his best to keep himself from sneezing again. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

His snout began to twitch again, and his eyelids lowered slightly. A red tinge slowly appeared on the end of his nose.

Toothy’s eyes widened as he saw this happen. “Uh, Lumpy? Are you gonna...?”

Lumpy nodded once to confirm that he was going to sneeze again. He shut his eyes and tilted his upper body back as he gave three long, dramatic breaths.

“Aaaaaaah... Haaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!!”

Upon the third inhale, the other Tree Friends who were at the party turned to look at him, their eyes wide and pupils were shrunken in surprise and concern. And as soon as they saw his pose and expression, they knew exactly what was going to happen.

Cuddles pulled his ears down, Toothy put his hands over his ears, Giggles covered her eyes with her hands, Petunia moved out of the way, Nutty and Flaky plugged their ears with their forefingers, and Sniffles simply stood where he was in disbelief.

It was only a final inhale later did Lumpy finally sneeze - and it was the biggest, loudest and messiest sneeze of all.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CCCCCCHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Massive amounts of saliva and green mucus came firing out of Lumpy’s mouth and nose, large amounts of winds blew around in the air, and every object in the room shook for quite a few seconds. Thankfully, nothing was broken or damaged. That being said, everyone winced as they heard the sneeze. They’d heard Lumpy release some big sneezes before, but this one certainly was massive.

After quite a few seconds had passed, Lumpy finally lost his breath and sulked. The entire end of his nose was a bright red, and there was a large amount of mucus leaking out of his nose. He immediately brought his hand up and rubbed his nose repeatedly with his forefinger. When he saw all of his friends’ shocked and concerned expressions, he blushed.

All of the Tree Friends approached him, saying all sorts of things that indicated either disbelief or worry:

“Oh, my gosh!”

“Lumpy, are you alright?!”

“That was massive!”

Lumpy kept blushing as he continued to rub his nose. He was quite embarrassed that everyone had seen and heard his gigantic sneeze.

“S-sorry, guys...” he apologized with a loud sniffle. He placed his other hand on his forehead, giving a small groan of discomfort. His head felt warm - or so he thought.

“I guess I’m coming down with something,” said Lumpy. His voice sounded a bit congested, and he sniffled again, quite wetly.

Realizing the point they had made, every one of the Tree Friends looked at each other. Then they turned back to Lumpy and blessed him, one by one.

“Bless ya!” said Cuddles.

“Bless you, Lumpy!” said Giggles.

“Bless you!” said Toothy.

“Gesundheit, Lumpy!” said Petunia.

“Bless you...!” said Flaky.

“Gesundheit!” said Sniffles.

“B-bless you, L-Lumpy!” said Nutty.

Lumpy smiled and thanked them, still having his forefinger underneath his nose. “Th-thank you...”

Sniffles handed him a box of tissues, and Lumpy took one so he could blow his nose. Then, as he wiped his nose with the same tissue, Sniffles placed his hand on his shoulder and brought him over to the couch. Lumpy sat down on it, then watched as Sniffles brought a warm blanket over to him and wrapped it around his upper body.

“Sorry about the sdeeze, guys...” Lumpy apologized again. He sniffled once more.

“It’s alright,” said Sniffles with a smile. “You deserve some rest, anyway.”

Lumpy smiled as well, then took another tissue and wiped his nose with it. As he did so, Giggles walked up to the couch and sat down next to him.

“Don’t worry, Lumpy,” said Giggles. “Even if you’re not feeling well, we’re all here to keep you company.”

“Thanks, Giggles,” Lumpy replied. Just after he said that, however, he needed to sneeze again. He turned away from Giggles and covered his nose with his tissue. “Aaah... Haaah... Haaaah-- Tchoooooo!!”

“Bless you, Lumpy,” Giggles said as Lumpy wiped his nose, holding the same tissue he’d sneezed into with one hand.

“Thank you,” said Lumpy, still wiping his nose.

Giggles stayed with Lumpy for a few minutes to keep him company while everyone else went back to the party. To pass the time, Lumpy turned on the TV watched two episodes of Harvey Street Kids with Giggles. To their amusement, one part of the first episode had a scene with Dot tickling Audrey on the sides, which caused her to laugh; and the other episode had a scene with Audrey sneezing, then rubbing her nose while Lotta blessed her and Dot made a somewhat sarcastic comment on the sneeze. Both of these moments were ones Lumpy was happy to see on his birthday.

A few minutes later, it was time to have the cake. Almost everyone else ate it at the table, but since he knew Lumpy probably didn’t feel well enough to be able to join, Sniffles brought a plate with slice of it over to him. And he took it with a grateful smile on his face.

“Thank you, Sniffles,” Lumpy said. His voice was still a bit congested, but not as much as it was before.

He picked up the fork and used it to bring a bit of cake into his mouth. He chewed, then swallowed and smiled.

“This is delicious!” said Lumpy. “I guess all my hard work paid off.”

“I suppose so,” Sniffles said with a chuckle. He went to retrieve another slice of cake for himself, then sat down next to Lumpy so he could eat with him.

Bite by bite, the two of them enjoyed their slices of cake. Indeed, it tasted great. But once Lumpy had finished all of it and placed his plate aside, a familiar tickle found its way into his nose. A tickle from what he had eaten just now.

“Aaah... Haaaahhh... Aaaaahhhhh--” Lumpy brought his hands up to cover his nose, and then released three rapidfire sneezes. “AH-CHOO, HAH-CHOO, AHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!”

Sniffles brought his own hand up to where his mouth would be as he giggled in amusement. As he did this, Lumpy rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

“Gesundheit, Lumpy!” said Sniffles.

“Thank you, Sniffles,” Lumpy replied, still rubbing his nose. “I may still be sdeezing, but it was worth getting to enjoy this cake.”

“I’m glad you liked it, too,” Sniffles replied, “because I’m sure we all did.”

After a few minutes had gone by, Lumpy opened the presents his friends had brought him. They were mostly boxes of tissues and handkerchiefs in different colors and patterns, but they were great presents for someone as sneezy as him. Two of the presents, however, were blind bags that contained small plush toys modeled after Harvey Street Kids; one of them contained Audrey, and the other contained FruFru.

Lumpy didn’t mind, of course. He was going to enjoy playing with his new toys, and at least he had extra tissues and hankies to blow and wipe his nose with for a while. Those two acknowledgements were more than enough to reassure Lumpy that he was just having one more enjoyable birthday - even if it did have a few inconvenient moments.


End file.
